Garagara Sake
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: Sesuatu yang aneh menimpa kehidupan Ikkaku saat ia dengan tidak sengaja meminum habis sebotol sake—yang ternyata adalah hasil percobaan Kapten Mayuri. Apa yang terjadi padanya? OOC. Mohon bantuannya semua, saya anak baru-baru nongol, hehe, RnR Please


**Summary :** Sesuatu yang aneh menimpa kehidupan Ikkaku saat ia dengan tidak sengaja meminum habis sebotol sake—yang ternyata adalah hasil percobaan Kapten Mayuri. Apa yang terjadi padanya? OOC, gila, gaje, lebay sangat.

**Disclaimer 1**, Bleach itu milik Tite Kubo dan saya enggak punya niat buat memilikinya.

**Disclaimer 2**, Giring Nidji (?) asli dari Indonesia, lawong dia orang Indonesia.

oke, nggak usah perhatikan disclaimer yang kedua ==`, silakan membaca dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya! :)

* * *

**Gara-gara Sake**

**_Sorayuki Nichan_**

**

* * *

**

"Sial… sial… sial…"

Umpat Ikkaku Madarame ketika ia berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung menuju area divisi 11, tempatnya tinggal. Bukan tanpa alasan, Ikkaku berniat mengambil persediaan sake yang dia punya untuk diminum bersama para teman minum sakenya itu. Sebenarnya Ikkaku tidak rela membagi sake-sake simpanannya kepada para temannya, tapi apa boleh buat itulah konsekuensi karena kalah taruhan.

**[Flashback]**

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pesta sakenyaaa~!" teriak Matsumoto semangat disertai anggukan teman-teman penggila sakenya itu.

Dengan sedikit sorak-sorai dan tawa yang membahana, pesta sake pun dimulai. Mereka mulai meneguk botol-botol sake yang sudah mereka sediakan sambil tertawa-tertawa dan saling ejek. Benar-benar suasana yang hangat di akhir musim gugur menjelang musim dingin ini.

"Hiks, sakenya habis niiihhh~" Yumichika yang sudah mabuk berat memperlihatkan botol sake kosong pada Ikkaku.

"Cih, sial! Sakenya kurang!" teriak Hisagi kesal seraya membanting botol sake yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya.

"Huaa~ aku masih mau minum, hiks…," Matsumoto pun tampak kesal dengan wajah yang memerah karena mabuk.

"Haaah, apa boleh buat kan?" Ikkaku yang bingung hanya menggaruk kepala mulusnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, aku ada ide!" celetuk Yumichika tiba-tiba dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Apa!" tanya kegita temannya dengan kompak.

Yumichika mulai menjelaskan ide yang tiba-tiba saja mampir di kepalanya sambil sedikit terhuyung karena pengaruh sake yang diminumnya tadi.

"…oh begitu…" secara bersamaan, Ikkaku, Matsumoto dan Hisagi mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan ide yang barusan dijelaskan oleh Yumichika.

"Jadi kita cukup bertaruh 'kan? Siapa yang kalah dia harus membawakan persediaan sake yang ia punya? Benar 'kan?" Matsumoto mencoba memastikan apa yang ia tangkap dari penjelasan Yumichika barusan. Sedang yang ditanya hanya mengagguk tanda setuju.

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

"Sial, gara-gara kalah taruhan bodoh itu," lagi-lagi Ikkaku mengumpat dalam perjalanannya mengambil botol-botol sake dari rumahnya.

Dia berbelok, melewati koridor divisi 12 dan terdiam ketika melihat banyak botol—yang dimatanya adalah botol sake—ada di depan kediaman kapten Mayuri.

Dengan tampang maling, Ikkaku mulai mengambili botol (yang dikira) sake itu dan segera membawanya menuju teman-temannya untuk kembali berpesta sake.

Karena hasrat (?) minum sake yang sangat besar, Ikkaku mulai membuka salah satu tutup botol (yang sekali lagi, dikira) sake olehnya itu. Dengan semangat, Ikkaku mulai meneguk tanpa sadar bahwa (yang dikira sake) itu adalah hasil percobaan Kapten Mayuri.

"Kok rasanya aneh ya?" ucap Ikkaku sambil terus berjalan menuju teman-temannya.

Dan benar saja, ketika Ikkaku sampai di tempat teman-temannya berada, bukan ucapan selamat datang kembali yang menyambutnya melainkan tatapan terbengong-bengong keempat temannya itu.

"Rambut hitam yang indah," ucap Yumichika tertegun.

"A-afro…," Hisagi terbata sambil terbengong-bengong.

"Gi-girng Nidji!" teriak Matsumoto yang ternyata secara rutin mengikuti perkembangan band-band tanah air kita sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kepala Ikkaku.

"Hah? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ikkaku mulai bingung dengan ucapan aneh dan ekspresi terkejut ketiga temannya itu.

Sementara para shinigami itu tengah terkejut saat melihat kepala Ikkaku, tiba-tiba dari arah kejauhan tampak kapten divisi 6 bersama wakil kaptennya sedang berjalan mendekat, niatnya sih mau patroli, tapi mereka berhenti seketika begitu melihat ada yang aneh dengan kepala Ikkaku.

"Kepala itu…," Renji tampak menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Ikkaku dengan wajah shock, "du-dunia mau kiamat…!" teriaknya sambil makan pisang (?).

"Dosa apa saya Kami-sama!" sedang Byakuya langsung berteriak lebay sambil bersimpuh menatap langit sesaat setelah melihat kepala Ikkaku.

"Apa sih?" Ikkaku yang makin bingung dengan perubahan drastis orang-orang yang melihat kepalanya itu mulai kesal.

Dirabanya kepala yang biasanya mulus itu dengan perlahan, 'kasar...' batin Ikkaku yang masih tetap tidak sadar dengan sesuatu yang tumbuh dikepalanya itu. 'Keriting…' batinnya lagi, masih dengan tampang bodohnya, 'seperti rambut...' masih belum sadar juga. Tunggu dulu, rambut? Dengan perlahan Ikkaku mengambil kaca yang disodorkan Yumichika padanya.

Mata Ikkaku terbelalak begitu melihat benda hitam, kasar dan keriting itu dengan damainya berada di kepalanya, dan Ikkaku tahu bahwa benda itu adalah… rambut.

Hening sejenak.

Mata Ikkaku saling pandang dengan orang-orang yang tadi menyaksikan keajaiban hebat itu, dengan tampang horror dia mulai berteriak, "Tiiiiddddaaaaaaakkkkk…!"

"Aku tidak mungkin punya rambut! Aku bangga dengan kepala gundulku! Aku tidak suka punya rambut! Apalagi kribo begini! Aku tidak mau! Tidak mauuuu!"

Ikkaku berteriak-teriak nggak jelas sambil menitikkan air mata, sementara shinigami-shinigami lain malah asyik memotret kejadian langka itu. Ada yang menganggap Ikkaku keren dengan rambut barunya, ada yang bilang tampan, ada yang langsung pingsan di tempat dan ada pula yang mengiranya Giring Nidji (?).

Ikkaku punya rambut? Sungguh keajaiban yang luar biasa, terlebih jika rambut itu kribo seperti model rambut artis Giring Nidji dulu.

Ternyata botol yang dikira sake oleh Ikkaku itu adalah hasil percobaan Kurotsuchi Mayuri yang juga ingin mempunyai rambut kribo seperti Giring Nidji. Diam-diam Mayuri pun mengidolakan rambut artis tanah air kita, Giring Nidji.

Dan kejadian ajaib itu... **gara-gara sake!**

**

* * *

**

**:: OWARI ::  
**

Ouh, Tiiiidaaaaak! Gaje ya? Jayus ya?

Yasudahlah, lagian saya sengaja kok -plak-

Mohon bantuannya ya semua, saya anak baru (baru nongol), hehe..

Akhir kata, **yang baca wajib review!**


End file.
